Alexandra Taiga
Alexandra Taiga (アカネ タイガ, Akane Taiga) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. Na początku przybierała różne nicki, później tylko "Alea". Charakter Jest osobą o wielu twarzach. Ma wysokie cele do których stara się dążyć, często zapomina o rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna nie lubi świata dorosłych, ponieważ uważa go za zbyt drastyczny. Ucieka do wirtualnej rzeczywistości w której wszystkie bezsensowne granice, wyznaczane w realnym świecie, nie mają znaczenia. Nie lubi ludzi którzy uważają, że mogą pozwalać sobie na wszystko. Ma ciepły i przyjazny charakter, mimo to musi uważać na swoją porywczość. Jest otwarta, choć bolesną prawdę zwykle zachowuje dla siebie, nie mówi przyjaciołom o tym co ją dręczy bo nie chce ich tym martwić. Skryta w sobie a zarazem ciepła i wesoła, będąc w świecie gier często pomaga graczom, mimo to rzadko dołącza do gildii. Ma skłonności do agresji i trudno jej czasem nad tym zapanować, szczególnie gdy w grę wchodzą uczucia bliskiej jej osoby. Widzi świat inaczej niż inni, dzięki czemu większość ludzi, z jakimi się spotyka w realnym świecie, jej unika. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś mówi do niej "Ola". Uwielbia dobrą zabawę, pianki szybko poprawiają jej humor. Przeszłość Urodziła się 17 marca. Mieszkała w domu z rodzicami i przybraną siostrą. Gdy miała sześć lat jej rodzice adoptowali Darię, którą szybko zaakceptowała i zaczęła traktować jak członka rodziny. Dorastając razem z Lisą bardzo dużo grała w gry i jeździła konno. Miała serdeczną przyjaciółkę, którą straciła nie znając powodu. Trenowała walkę za pomocą katany. Podczas ostatniej wizytu w szpitalu, dostała od mamy sword art online. Zainteresowania Jazda Konna thumb|left|216pxthumb|204pxAlex jeździ konno od kiedy skończyła cztery lata. Posiadała również swojego wierzchowca, jest nim Alaskai. Mimo świetnych umiejętności jeździeckich nigdy nie startowała w turniejach, ponieważ nie ma odwagi pokazywać się większej liczbie ludzi, jednak uwielbia jeździć i w ten sposób odrywać się od rzeczywistości. Po jakimś czasie znowu znalazła bratnią duszę w Duchu.Doskonale rozumie zwierzęta a jej nauczyciele nazywali ją zaklinaczką koni. Kenjutsu thumb|left|186pxKenjutsu - czyli nauka walki mieczem. Alex jako broń wybrała sobie katanę, trenowała od kiedy skończyła osiem lat i wiele razy startowała w turniejach które często wygrywała. Kiedy miała jedenaście lat jedna z zawodniczek bardzo poważnie zraniła Alex w turnieju, przez to musiała zrezygnować z dalszej nauki. Po roku rehabilitacji odzyskała dawną sprawność jednak miała uraz do katany. Dziewczyna wróciła do nauki walki, tym razem wybrała rapier. Dzięki lekkiemu ostrzu Alex była zwinniejsza i szybsza niż kiedykolwiek. Dlatego pokochała lekki styl walki. Malarstwo thumb|208pxAlex od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa interesuje się malarstwem. Czerpie natchnienie ze wszystkiego co ją otacza, z radości, miłości, smutku. Dziewczyna uwielbia malować i obdarowywać swoimi dziełami innych, uważa, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, mimo to często jest zadowolona ze swoich prac, a jej bliscy uważają, że ma talent. Piłka Nożna Alex od małego uwielbiała grać w piłkę, często robiła to z Darią i Lisą, dzięki czemu wyrobiła sobie dobrą formę. Uwielbia drybling i robienie kapek, na początku nauki zawsze dostawała piłką w głowę, ale potem nabrała wprawy. Kocha dobrą zabawę z piłką. Relacje Dariusia: thumb|leftAlex traktuje Darię jak rodzoną siostrę. Kiedy dołączyła do rodziny, od razu uświadomoła sobie, że Minori ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego, co ją przyciąga. Na początku Taiga obserwowała Darię z pewnej odległości, wtedy bardzo szybko zrozumiała, że dziewczyna jej potrzebuje. Kiedy zdobyła się na odwagę by z nią porozmawiać, Minori dosłownie "oczarowała" ją sobą. Od tej pierwszej rozmowy dziewczyny stały się praktycznie nierozłączne. Alex czuje, że może powierzyć Darii największe sekrety i bardzo ją kocha. Często mówi do niej "Dariusia" co albo rozbawia albo "denerwuje" przyjaciółkę. Taiga jest gotowa do największych poświęceń dla Darii, nawet thumb gdyby to miało się wiązać z narażeniem życia. Nastolatki nigdy się nie kłócą. Taiga zna bolesną przeszłość dziewczyny i chce, aby jej przyszłość nabrała najpiękniejszych kolorów, dlatego nie mówi jej o swoich nawet najboleśniejszych sprawach i zawsze się uśmiecha. Nie pozwala sobie na słabość w obecności Darii, ponieważ bardzo ją kocha. Kiedy jakiś chłopak pozwala sobie na zbyt dużo w obecności Taigi jest gotowa "wytłumaczyć" mu pewne kwestie. Alex chce aby jej przyjaciółka była szczęśliwa dlatego gdyby jakiś chłopak skrzywdziłby ją byłaby gotowa zrobić mu krzywdę. Lisy thumb|left|268pxLisa jest kolejną bliską osobą dla Alex, ją również traktuje jak siostrę. Ich znajomość trwa najdłużej, dziewczyna dołączyła do rodziny Taigi wcześniej niż Minori więc znają się od dziecka. Alex jest bardzo przywiązana do Lisy mimo, że kiedy wkroczyły w nastoletni wiek rozstały się na dość długi czas.Dziewczyny nie są ze sobą zgodne w wielu kwestiach dlatego często dochodzi między nimi do spięć, jednak Alex kocha swoją siostrzyczkę i chce dla niej jak nejlepiej. Lisa może się zwierzyć Alex z najcięższych problemów, a thumb|222pxdziewczyna stara się słuchać i znajdować wyjście z sytuacji. Lisa podobnie jak Alex została uwięziona w Sword Art Online, kiedy Taiga się o tym dowiedziała nie traciła czasu tylko walczyła właśnie dla niej. Alex nigdy nie okazuje smutku ani bólu przy Lisie, kocha ją i dlatego ukrywa niektóre rzeczy, mimo to stara się by świat dziewczyny był kolorowy. "Mnie nie da się zranić" - te słowa nastolatka powiedziała swojej siostrzyczce kiedy widziała jak cierpi przez ludzi, aby nigdy nie martwiła się o nią. Taiga trzyma się swoich słów i gdy jest blisko Lisy zawsze się uśmiecha i wariuje, stara się wprowadzić promyki światła w jej życie i często jej się to udaje. Kiedy ktoś próbuje skrzywdzić Lisę, od razu staje w jej obronie i nie waha się użyć siły, nienawidzi kiedy Liss jest smutna. Często mówi do niej "Lisy". Maja: thumb|left|262pxMaję, Alex poznała w Sword Art Online. Dziewczyny bardzo szybko odnalazły wspólny język, możliwe, że dlatego iż obie mają porywczy charakter. Od samego początku wykazywały się oryginalnością i szybkością.Dziewczyna ufa Majce i lubi z nią rozmawiać na różne tematy. Kiedy są w strefie online często rywalizują, obie stawiają na szybkość. Uważa Mei za dobrą przyjaciółkę i zawsze może na niej polegać, z wzajemnością. Taiga lubi łączyć swoje umiejętności z Tanaki, w SAO lubiła z nią rozmawiać o realnym świecie, o przyjaciołach którzy są dla obu dziewczyn ważni. Połączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń, coś tajemniczego i nie do końca ograniętego, nie spędzają ze sobą mnóstwa czasu, ale chwile spędzone razem zawsze są pełne ciekawych zdarzeń. Często zdarza im się podobnie myśleć, dzięki czemu ofiarami ich porywczych zachowań często stają się chłopcy. Amisia thumb|left|230px|Alex i AmiAlex zna Ami krócej niż Maję, jednak jej delikatna natura od razu ją do niej przyciągnęła. Dziewczyna bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się Anną, często mówiła do niej "Amisia", czuje, że może poświęcić dla niej wszystko, ponieważ łączy je mocna przyjaźń. Anna może się jej zwierzyć ze wszystkiego. Taiga traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę, okazując to troską o Sawę. Uwielbia patrzeć na szczęśliwą Anię. Alex często obserwuje więzi łączące Mei z Anią i za każdym razem coraz bardziej podziwia dziewczyny, obiecała sobie, że zawsze będzie gotowa udzielić Annie pomocy. Asunka thumb|left|268pxAsuna uratowała Alex w SAO. Dziewczyna była pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności brązowowłosej. Po tym wydarzeniu dużo rozmawiała z Asuną i to pomogło jej wiele zrozumieć. Odkryła w niej bratnią duszę i zaczęła nazywać "Asunką-senpai". Nastolatki odznaczały się wieloma wspólnymi cechami co je do siebie zbliżało, często obie zdenerwowane zachowaniem Kirito dawały mu po głowie. Alex ufa dziewczynie i to mocno, potrafi powiedzieć jej o wszystkim co ją gnębi, a Asuna zawsze traktuje ją jak swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę.thumb|236px Dzięki niej Taiga zrozumiała też, że nawet bolesne wspomnienia warte są pamiętania i momo, że Alex nadal ucieka przed przeszłością to Asuna często przypomina jej o wielu rzeczach niczym starsza siostrzyczka. Taiga nie wiedziała, że Yuuki była uwięziona w ALO, lecz po opowieściach Kirito zdecydowała się jeszcze bardziej wysilać. Często kontaktowała się z Asuną, ponieważ dzięki wysiłkom udało jej się stworzyć telepatyczną więź. Kiedy Asuna została uwolniona, Alex pojawiła się w szpitalu drugiego dnia. Suguha Kirigaya thumb|left|238px|Sugu i Alex Alex poznała Sugu w ALO. Na początku dziewczyny za sobą nie przepadały i często dochodziło między nimi do kłótni, jednak z biegiem czasu, zrozumiały, że tak na prawdę się przyjaźnią. Ich więź opierała się na zasadzie rywalizacji w każdej kolejnej grze typu ALO, mimo wszystko Alex uwielbia pomagać Sugu i walczyć nią ramię przy ramieniu. W obecności siostry Kirito, Alexy jest bardzo pewna siebie. Często rozmawiała z Suguhą na temat Asuny. Adiś thumb|left|262pxAlex poznała Adiego w Sword Art Online. Coś w nim przyciągnęło nastolatkę i na początku mocno się zaprzyjaźnili. Z biegiem czasu bardzo przywiązała się do Adiego i mówiła mu o wielu rzeczach, o których nie wiedział nikt inny. Nie potrzeba było jej dużo czasu aby się zakochała, dostrzegała w nim coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Taiga uwielbiała i nadal uwielbia piec pianki nad płonącym Dragneelem, tylko w jego obecności pozwala sobie na zdjęcie maski.thumb|222px Dziewczyna pokochała Adiego za uroczy uśmiech i poczucie humoru, kiedy bliżej się poznali, zaczęła podziwiać chłopaka. Jest w nim całkowicie zakochana i można powiedzieć, że zakochuje się codziennie od nowa. Alex kocha jego towarzystwo, a kiedy długo go nie widzi zaczyna świrować (czyt. chodzi po domu jak zombie przytulając misia, rozmawia z rzeczami martwymi). Kilkoma słowami kocha go nad życie. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest pleść mu warkoczyki i przewiązywać różnokolorowymi gumeczkami. Robi thumb|left|180pxAlex poznała Aschgana w SAO. Pomógł jej w walce z jednym z bosów. W grze po raz pierwszy dołączyła właśnie do jego drużyny. Na początku ją denerwował, przez co często dostawał po głowie. Później się zaprzyjaźnili. Po spotkaniu w realnym świecie poznała go z Natalią, od razu wiedziała, że do siebie pasują. Taiga ufa Robertowi i lubi z nim rozmawiać. Często kłócą się "tak", "nie". Takie thumb|240pxsprzeczki trwają bardzo długo. Zazwyczaj wygrywa Alex. Dziewczyna lubi walczyć u boku Aschgana. Chłopak obiecał jej, że nie pozwoli aby dorosła. W rodzinie "Dżemik" jest jej tatą. Uwielbia mówić do niego "Chichi". Nienawidzi, kiedy Robi twierdzi, że jest beznadziejny. Nie pamięta, że kiedyś dostawał od niej patelnią, aczkolwiek ma skłonności do agresji, jeżeli upiera się przy swoim błędnym rozumowaniu - "jestem beznadziejny". Wtedy zazwyczaj upiera się, że jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. Ma rację. Może z nim pogadać o wszystkim. Aschgan często udziela jej bardzo dobrych rad. Kirito thumb|left|286pxAlex i Kirito to dobrzy przyjaciele. Taiga poznałą go w świecie online, podczas jednej z wypraw. Dziewczyna uwielbia oglądać jego walki, choć często denerwuje ją to, że, walcząc Kazuto patrzy na nią z góry. Często się kłócą, a Kirito dostaje po głowie od Taigi, mimo to dobrze się rozumieją a Alex bardzo mu ufa. Często nazywa go idiotą i się na niego obraża, lecz trwa to krótko. Bardzo zależy jej na Kirito i choć tego nie okazuje, jest dla niej jak starszy brat. Luke thumb|leftTaiga poznała Luka w DAO, z początku nie przepadali za sobą, chłopak często ją denerwował, więc mieli skłonności do wzajemnej agresji. Blaze często był nazywany "łosiem" i dostawał patelnią po twarzy. Alexy jednak dostrzegła, że jest inny niż większość ludzi, zauważyła w nim cząstkę swojego świata więc powoli starała się zmieniać o nim zdanie, z czasem bardzo go polubiła. Zapomniała o dawnych kłutniach. Taiga traktuje Luke jak brata, brata z którym często drze koty. thumb|252pxDziewczyna ma skłonności do zmuszania Luka do niektórych rzeczy, lecz zawsze dla jego dobra. Lubi z nim rozmawiać i bardzo mu ufa. Ceni, że chłopak o nią dba, jednak nie pozwala sobie na słabość, nawet przy nim. Nienawidzi kiedy jest smutny i jest w stanie "wytłumaczyć" pewne kwestie każdemu, kto sprawi, że Blaze posmutnieje. Uwielbia robić mu z włosów warkoczyki. Dansio thumb|left|184pxAlex przyjaźni się z Adrianem od dość dawna, na początku nie przepadali za sobą, chłopak często obrywał od Taigi patelnią. Dziewczyna z biegiem czasu poznawała go coraz lepiej, zaczęła mówić na niego "Dansio", a później okazało się, że jest thumb|160pxnajlepszym przyjacielem Alexy. Taiga często denerwuje się na chłopaka, kiedy wulguje, wtedy zazwyczaj na niego wrzeszczy lub każe mu pić mleko - czego on nienawidzi. Shane jest dla niej jak brat, ma do niego zaufanie i lubi słuchać jego opowieści. Alex często napawa się przy nim tym, że jest "córeczką tatusia" zwykle chłopak wtedy szczyci się, że jest ukochanym synkiem mamusi. Dobrze się rozumieją, a Taiga ma zwyczaj wypytywać go o sprawy sercowe. Bardzo zależy jej na tym, aby Dans był szczęśliwy. Patch thumb|leftAlex wspomina Patcha z dzieciństwa - był wtedy jej starszym, denerwującym braciszkiem. Po dramatycznym rozstaniu, Taiga nie pamiętała brata, aż do dnia, w którym Eloyas targnęła się na jej życie. Na początku ich znajomości, nienawidziła Patcha i nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ponieważ nie zgadzała się ze swoją przeszłością. Chłopak nie odpuszczał co z jednej strony denerwowało a z drugiej intrygowało dziewczynę. Po jakimś czasie Alexy zobaczyła w nim sprzymierzeńca,thumb|234px później przyjaciela, a dopiero podczas spotkania w SRO przyznała, że jest jej bratem. Kocha go, jednak nie potrafi całkowicie zaufać. Nie lubi kiedy Patch uważa, że nie da sobie rady sama. Uwielbia robić mu na przekór. Alex zawsze jest gotowa do pomocy bratu, nawet jeżeli ją irytuje, co zdarza się dosyć często. Taiga uważa, że Shon to, w pewnym sensie, tajemnica. Mimo, że jest wdzięczna Shonowi za opiekę, często się kłócą. Sword Art Online thumb|left|264pxAlex w SAO była jedną z uwięzionych graczy. Od samego początku była samotnym graczem. Bardzo dużo od siebie wymagała, dlatego dość szybko stała się najszybszym graczem zaraz po Kirito. Nigdy nie bała się konfrontacji i obrażeń jednak nienawidziła gdy cierpieli inni, dlatego była ostrożna w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni i unikała towarzystwa. Dziewczyna trzymała dystans ponieważ nie chciała by osoby jej bliskie umierały. Po roku w SAO spotkała Kirito, chłopak pomógł jej zrozumieć, że samotna gra nie jest niczym prostszym, wręcz przeciwnie.Jednak była zbyt pewna siebie.Kiedy tylko odkryto kolejną komnatę bosa, dziewczyna myślała, że może pokonać go sama, gdyby nie pomoc Kirito i Asuny umarłaby. Zaraz po tych wydarzeniach, dziewczyna zyskała więcej rozsądku i odpowiedzialności. Kiedy w końcu rozstała się z przyjaciółmi obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie unikać ludzi. Nadal była samotnym graczem, jednak jej celem stało się udzielanie bezinteresownej pomocy. Nie była beta testerką, jednak miała odczucia podobne do Asuny - "każdy dzień spędzony tutaj, jest straconym w prawdziwym świecie" - dlatego starała się ze wszystkich sił i dzieliła się zdobytymi informacjami z resztą graczy. Po pewnym czasie jej nick "Airi" stał się znany.Ze względu na ubiór podobny do Rycerzy Krwi często była z nimi mylona, jednak zazwyczaj udawało jej się wytłumaczyć, że do nich nie należy. thumb|260px Nie brała udziału w walkach z bosami, dopóki nie spotkała Adiego. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i Alex zmusiła go do tego, by został jej partnerem. Spędzali ze sobą mnustwo czasu i dobrze się przy tym bawili. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy Taiga zakochała się w chłopaku. Wyznała mu to, jednak jakiś czas potem wpadli w kłopoty i Dragneel zginął przed zakończeniem gry. Dziewczyna obudziła się załamana, lecz postanowiła wrócić do normalnego życia z nadzieją, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Alfheim thumb|left|224px|Alex w Alfheim OnlineW ALO Alex wybrała rasę Spriggan, nick zmieniła na "Sana". W Alfheim Online zdobyła wielu nowych przyjaciół i związała się z gildią Mieczy Poranka. Dziewczyna uwielbiała spędzać czas w towarzystwie drużyny, dzięki szybkości oraz sile na którą mogła liczyć z ich strony żaden przeciwnik nie był dla nich nie do pokonania.Niestety, dwa miesiące po dołączeniu w drużynie zaczęły się robić podziały, większość nie akceptowała przywódcy i zaczęła knuć przeciw niemu spisek. Kiedy Taiga dowiedziała się o planie, chciała powstrzymać graczy, jednak nie posłuchano jej, co więcej targnięto się na jej życie. Dziewczyna nie miała szans, udało jej się uciec na resztkach HP. W drodze do miasta natknęła się na gracza o nicku Miu, nieznajoma pomogła Sanie wrócić do zdrowia i razem udały się do miasta. Taiga miała dziwne wrażenie, że skąś zna dziewczynę, dopiero po wylogowaniu z gry zrozumiała, że natknęła się na Darię. Przyjaciółka pomogła Alex odnaleźć przywódcę Mieczy Poranka i przekazać mu wiadomość o spisku. Niestety zdemaskowani gracze chcieli za wszelką cenę pozbyć się dowódcy, Sana i Miu wyszły im na przeciw. Dzięki szybkości i zręczności Sprigganki, oraz pomocy Miu, do morderstwa nie doszło.thumb|219px Po incydencie, Miecze Poranka przestały istnieć na dobre, a Alex wraz z Darią rozpoczęły własną przygodę. Dużo walczyły i zdobywały kolejne poziomy, nieraz pomagały lub szkoliły nowych. Kiedy dowiedziały się o uwięzieniu Asuny, przesyłały Kirito potrzebne informacje i szukały środków komunikacji z Yuuki. Później utworzyły drużynę z Kirito, Asuną, Venayą oraz Leafą.Kiedy Asuna została uwolniona do ALO powrócił zamek Aincard, Alexy zrezygnowała z dalszej gry. Gun Gale thumb|left|226pxKiedy usłyszała o GGO od razu zapragnęła w niej uczestniczyć. Zauważyła, że gra różnie się od większości w których uczestniczyła. Kiedy tylko się zalogowała, przybrała nick "Aria". Tym razem wybrała życie wolnego strzelca, nie dołączała do żadnych drużyn ani nie miała partnerów. Jej postać posługiwała się dwoma pistoletami, które dały jej ogromne możliwości co do rozwijania szybkości. Wśród graczy była znana jako "Zwiastunka Burzy" Wielu graczy wyzywała na PvP i prawie zawsze zwyciężałathumb|201px. Nie udzielała się publicznie a informacje o niej były bardzo znikome. Czasami polowała na bossy, lecz zwykle stała z boku i nie wtrącała się w walki z npc. Za główny cel postawiła sobie pokonanie Kirito. Szukała chłopaka i obserwowała jego poczynania z ukrycia, aż w końcu udało jej się z nim spotkać. Walka była zacięta i długa, zakończona remisem. Po niej Alexy uznała, że to koniec jej przygody z GGO i skończyła z tym apokaliptycznym światem. Intergalactic Masters Football thumb|left|258pxAlex zalogowała się do IMFO , bo wydała jej się miłą odmianą. Od razu wciągnęła w nią przyjaciół i stworzyła drużynę "Galaxy N". Na początku miała trochę wątpliwości co do gry, ponieważ statystyki z SAO i ALO zostały przeniesione na postać "Akane" - nick Alex. Już w pierwszym dniu dziewczynie udało się spotkać Aschgana, który bronił najlepsze piłki, nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia lecz zapoczątkowała drużynę, do której potem udało jej się wciągnąć resztę przyjaciół. Choć gra wydała się trochę dziwna, dzięki Eloyas - przyjaciółce ze sword art - Galaxy N dostało się do mistrzostw galaktyki. W niedługim czasie wszystko okazało thumb|208pxsię iluzją a Eloyas wrogiem. Wygrali mecz z Kuroiro lecz wpadli w zasadzkę. Dzięki Patchowi - bratu - udało im się wyjść z tego cało. Podczas gry, Ryu przyznał się do bycia Adim, jednak nie dano im zbyt dużo czasu, chłopak obiecał, że jeszcze się spotkają a Patch posłużył nie tylko pomocą ale też trochę namieszał w życiu Taigi. Po incydencie skończyła z IMFO. Speed Racers thumb|left|282pxAlex dołączyła do SRO, ponieważ zaintrygowała ją wizja posiadania własnego smoka. Gra okazała się dla niej możliwością odizolowania od rzeczywistości. Przybrała nick "Nairi". Na początku nie mogła znaleźć dla siebie stworzenia, mimo, że często grała z przyjaciółmi, zazdrościła im. Angel poznała przez zasadzkę, expiąc blisko linii frontu. Taiga wpadła w kłopoty chcąc ją uratować, lecz dzięki niesamowitej zdolności smoka, udało jej się wybrnąć. Anioł stał się jej przyjacielem. Taiga bardzo ją pokochała i robiła wszystko by ułatwić jej życie, ponieważ była niewidoma. Niedługo potem Venaya nauczyła ją, co to znaczy zaufanie. Dzięki wiedzy Angel, Alex spotkała Kaia i została z nim dość długo. Jakiś czas potem zdecydowali rozpocząć wojnę, thumb|230pxdzięki pomocy przyjaciół, sprawnie walczyły. Udało się pokonać głównego bosa chaosu, jednak, podczas tej walki, Angel zginęła. Po koszmarze przeżytym w realnym świecie, Taiga wróciła do SRO i wraz z przyjaciółmi wykonała jedno z najtrudniejszych zadań, by wskrzesić Angel, kosztem życia avatara. Udało się, a wraz ze zniknięciem Nairi - której awatar zmienił się pod wpływem wody ze źródła Miraka -Alexy pożegnała się ze speed racers online. Fury of the Dragon God (sezon 1) thumb|left|230px'''Alex zakochała się w FOTDG ze względu na szalejące w grze smoki. Przybrała nick "Taiga" i zaczęła nabijać levele. Szybko stała się znana z ogłuszania przeciwników patelnią, czym się chlubiła. Potem spotkała thumb|142px się z resztą i razem z nimi poddała się klimatowi gry. Taiga jednak nadal często walczyła w pojedynkę. Podczas ostatniego starcia Alex dumnie zaproponowała wyeliminowanie zbędnego gracza przez cios patelnią,przyjaciołom się to spodobało. Podczas gdy Aschgan zagadywał owego, łysego gracza, Taiga korzystając z trybu skradania uderzyła go od tyłu, zadowolona pozbyła się narzędzia zbrodni. Gdy poruszony został temat Dragona smutna wróciła do domu. Wild Beast thumb|left|258pxTaiga dołączyła do WBO pod nickiem "Alea". Dziewczynę przyciągnęła dzikość i możliwość stania się wilkiem, dzięki któremu zaznawała wspaniałej wolności. Nie chciała należeć do żadnego ze stad, dlatego często wpadała w kłopoty. Szybko poznała Akatsuki, z którą trudno było się jej dogadać. Alex szybko odkryła, że Maja jest w grze, jednak nie zdradziła jej, kim jest. Taiga podczas jednego z pobytów w wiosce płomieni była świadkiem rytuału tamtejszych mieszkańców, zaraz po tym zjawiły się, rządne zemsty, wampiry i zaatakowały. Alea broniła ludzi jak tylko mogła, pokonała jednego wroga - thumb|264pxTarę, jednak Nya poraziła ją prądem, z odsieczą przybyła Bea - Alex szybko przekonała się, że to Natalia. Na drodze nastolatki stanął Kaname, chłopakowi udało się przekonać ją do współpracy w celu uwolnienia Yuki. Alex nie przepadała za graczem, więc zawsze mówiła do niego "baka". Dziewczyna niepostrzeżenie weszła w szeregi krwiopijców i nauczyła się posługiwać aurą, jednak Fly wszczęła wojnę. Alea ostrzegła wilki, sama wpadając przez to w kłopoty, jednak wyrwała się z nich, dzięki Akeowi. Podczas wojny stoczyła walkę ze złym motylem i uwolniła Yuki, która okazała się jej siostrą. Razem z Lisą pokonały Blood Fly. Po tym incydencie Alea ostatni raz wróciła do gry, by nacieszyć się dzikością, a przed wylogowaniem zdradziła Kaname dane z rzeczywistego świata. Sword Art Online * '''Nick: Airi * Poziom: 96 * HP: 19000 * Główne wyposażenie: ** Angel Light '(jednoręczny rapier). ** 'Wind Blade '''(jednoręczny rapier). * '''Zdolności: 13 * Statystyki wyposażenia ''' ** '''Rapier: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Atak Dystansowy: 980 ** Atak Z Bliska: 880 ** Obrona: 790 ** Leczenie: 790 ** Ukrywanie Się: 990 ** Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Bieg: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: 990 ** Szybkość: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Śledzenia: 750 ** Uniki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Akrobatyka: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» * Umiejętności dodatkowe: 1 ** Gotowanie: 790 Alfheim Online * Nick: Sana * MP: 1000 * HP: 600 * Główne wyposażenie ** Shadow Sword '(jednoręczny ciężki miecz). ** 'Darkness Sword '''(jednoręczny lekki miecz). * '''Umiejętności: 12 * Statystyki wyposażenia: ** Miecz lekki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Atak Dystansowy: 989 ** Atak Z Bliska: 880 ** Obrona: 799 ** Leczenie: 790 ** Ukrywanie Się: 990 ** Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Bieg: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: 990 ** Szybkość: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Śledzenia: 800 ** Uniki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» ** Akrobatyka: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» Gun Gale Online * Nick: Aria * Poziom: 98 * VIT: 3000 * Główne wyposażenie: ** Mistic Darkness * Umiejętności: 3 * DEX: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» * STR: 980 * DEF: 880 Intergalactic Masters Football Online * HP: 89 890 * Tępo: 100 000«Mistrzowski poziom» * Obrona: 67 000 * Drybling:100 000«Mistrzowski poziom» * Technika:90 800 * Blok: 59 560 * Prędkość: 100 000«Mistrzowski poziom» * Łapanie: 40 989 * Wytrzymałość: 90 100 * Celność: 89 654 * Atak: B * Efektywność: A * Neutralność: B Speed Racers Online * Umiejętności podstawowe: 9 ** Szybkość: 100«Mistrzowski poziom» ** Akrobatyka: 100«Mistrzowski poziom» ** Celność: '''100«Mistrzowski poziom» ** '''Władanie bronią: 95 ** Ukrywanie się: 50 ** Widzenie w nocy: ' 100«Mistrzowski poziom» ** 'Śledzenie': 45 ** '''Jeździectwo': 100'«Mistrzowski poziom» ** '''Tropienie'''': 50 * '''Umiejętności dodatkowe: 1 ** Gotowanie: 50 Fury of the Dragon God Online * HP: 38 000 * Siła ''': 1 500 * '''Szybkość: 1500«Mistrzowski poziom» * Wytrzymałość: 2900«Mistrzowski poziom» * Magia: 100 * Celność: 680 * Zakradanie się: 840 * Umiejętność posługiwania się bronią: 1570 Wild Beastes Online * Hp: '''1000«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Szybkość: '''100«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Zwinność: '''100«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Siła: '''70 * '''Obrona: '''50 * '''Władza nad bronią: '''90 * '''Władza nad umiejętnością: 50 Silent Symphony Online * '''Punkty życia: '''93 000 * '''Pancerz: '''90 * '''Siła: '''86 * '''Siła woli: '''100«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Szybkość: '''100«Mistrzowski poziom» * '''Regeneracja życia: '''54 * '''Zręczność: '''90 * '''Inteligencja: '''90 Cytaty Galeria Real= AlexSana.jpg|Ohayo! 640px-SanaAlexy30.jpg|Myślałeś, że widziałeś mnie wściekłą?! Teraz jestem bardziej... radzę ci wiać!!! 640px-SanaAlexy34.jpg|Alex śpiewa do widelca SA2.jpg|Co się ze mną dzieje? SA2.png|Ja? SA3.jpg|Na prawdę myślisz że tego nie widziałam? Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_195650.jpg|Alex: Mój przyjaciel powiedział kiedyś"Nie masz co się smucić,przecież stare czasy nie mają wpływu na nowe" SA5.jpg|Nie ogarniam? SA7.png|Jesteś idiotą SA10.png|hue hue hue SA11.png|Wszystko gra! SA12.jpg|Jeszcze raz wypowiesz się na ten temat to zginiesz!!! SA13.jpg|Daria!!! SA14.jpg|O jeeeeeeej o takieeee takie dziwneee SA15.jpg|ty który zaraz dostaniesz w łeb mówisz że co?! SA16.jpg|Czuję pustkę, jakby nic nie było przede mną i poza mną...dlaczego nie rozumiem własnego ja.. SA17.jpg|Łot?! SA18.jpg|Już nic nie rozumiem.. SA19.jpg|ZROZUMIAŁEŚ CO DO CIEBIE POWIEDZIAŁAM?! SanaAlexy39.jpg|Kim...kim jestem? SanaAlexy45.jpg|Daria? SanaAlexy51.jpg|Wszystko będzie dobrze Alex...dasz radę, zawsze dajesz... SanaAlexy58.jpg|Jak śmiesz mówić o mnie mimo tego, że nic o mnie nie wiesz?! SanaAlexy62.jpg|To całkiem proste... kiedy patrzyłam w jego oczy miałam siłę by iść dalej.. dlatego wciąż walczyłam będąc w SAO 06.jpg|Nie! 014.jpg|Dasz radę! 2011-11-30_195450.png|Kooooootek! 640px-6304351343_b66da55c61_b.jpg|Daria:Hm? Alex: Taaa, no.. no ten, no wiesz... 6517123015_4fa2bf8ec8_b.jpg|Na pewno o tym myślisz 6517123403_fcca8031b7_b.jpg|Arigato... |-| SAO= SAOA.jpg|Nie możesz! SAOA1.jpg|Meteor Storm! SAOA2.jpg|Adi: no co? Alex: Niic hihi SAOA6.jpg|Alex: Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Adi: Y-Yo? SAOA3.jpg|Adi: Halo? Klein jesteś tam? Airi:Hm? SAOA5.jpg|Nie... proszę SAOA8.jpg|Zdążę...muszę zdążyć SAOA10.jpg|Alex i Adi: Damy radę! SAOA9.jpg|Alex: Ohayo, widzieliście Asunę? 1.jpg|Nie 2.jpg|Wiem 3.jpg|Co się dzieje? 4.jpg|Adi!!! 5.jpg|Mogłam się tego spodziewać... 14.jpg|Gomene Adi-kun 6.jpg|Adi:Może by tak stworzyć drużynę? Alex:Pomyyślmy.. 9.jpg|Alex:Myślisz, że ten świat kiedyś się skończy? Adi:Jestem tego pewien 10.jpg|Giń ziemniaku! 11S.jpg|Airi: To znaczy..? Adi: Musisz atakować tym wzrokiem? 12.jpg|Airi: Ten koleś wygląda dziwnie Adi: Szczere Airi 13.jpg|Airi:Ufam Ci... Adi:Aye Sao1.jpg|Trzymam za was kciuki Sao2.jpg|Adi:Alex? Alex: Zobaczycie, damy rade Sao3.jpg|Alex: Seriooo? Sao4.jpg|Dobranoc Sao5.jpg|Zrobimy jedzonko Sao6.jpg|Alex i Adi walczą z bosem Sao7.png|Alex: Nie...nie możesz Sao8.png|Uważasz, że nie dam rady? Sao9.jpg|Nie spaliłaaaaam |-| ALO= Sword-Art-Online-Asuna.png|Hm? Sword art online-08-asuna.jpg|Tak się to robi! Sao08.jpg|Jak mogłeś?! ALO1.jpeg|Sana,Asuna i Kirito Sao13.jpg|Aye! Images (1)awfwaf.jpg|Co się stało? Asuna-Smile3.jpg|hihihi Apariencia Asuna SAO 2.png|Ufam ci.. Bez tytułu.jpg|G-Gomene Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720326-1280-720.jpg|Masz z tym jakiś problem? Sword Art Online - 10 - Large 11.jpg|Uważaj... Sword Art Online - 02 - Large 40.jpg|Ha? Sword Art Online - 09 - Large 23.jpg|Nie mogę, hihi.. Konno yuuki.jpg|Za mną! Images (1)aeg.jpg|To proste Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720344-811-720.jpg|Żartujesz sobie? Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720320-958-720.jpg|T-To nieporozumienie Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720308-1280-720.jpg|Nie jesteś mi nic winny 11361131476144.jpg|Ha! AlexALO.jpg|Sana: No to jak Aunciu? Asuna:Hihi,dobrze AlexYuuki2.jpg|Sana: Asunka! Asunka: Już dobrze Sana ALO4.jpg|Sana: Nie zbliżaj się ziemniaku! ALO2.png|Ohayo! AlexYuuki3.jpg|Sana: Żółwik Asuna: Hai Sword.Art.Online.600.902975.jpg|Sana: Seeer Asuna: heh AlexYuuki5.jpg|Dogoń mnie! Sword.Art.Online.600.1189441.jpg|Sana i Asuna manga ALO3.jpeg|Sana i Asuna manga AlexYuuki4.jpg|Sana i Asuna manga AlexYuki3.jpg|Sana i Asuna manga |-| GGO= Aria1.jpg|C-co zrobiłeś? Aria4.jpg|Wyzywam właśnie ciebie! Kirito-kun! Aria3.jpg|Ty! Aria2.jpg|Chyba sobie żartujesz? Aria5.jpg|Zamknijcie się! Gdzie Kirito-kun?! Aria6.jpg| Baka! Aria7.jpg| Apokaliptyczny świat co?... właściwie, czym różni się od realnego? Aria8.jpg| Gomene Aria9.jpg| Nie pozwolę! Aria10.jpg| Tyle mi mozies Aria11.jpg| On.. jest moim przeciwnikiem!!! Aria12.jpg| Yaaaay, smakuje jak w domciu Aria13.jpg| Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Aria14.jpg| Pogrzało cię?! Aria15.jpg| Jak cię dorwę to cię zabiję!!!! Aria16.png| Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, chcę tego misia Aria17.png| Teraz mi to mówisz? Aria18.png| Ale wtopa... Aria19.png| Serio?! Aria20.jpg|yay! Aria21.jpg|Śpiąca Aria Aria23.jpg|Puść ją! Ten świat może jest grą, ale ludzie są prawdziwi...nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić! Aria24.jpg|Czujesz to?!To nie jest tylko gra!Ból jest autentyczny 505_aria.jpg|Ups? Aria3sdf.jpg|Yay! wyglądam jak ty w czwartej klasie Lisy! Tumblr_lsk07qL4Du1qejrr2o1_500.gif|Prooooszę GGO1.png|No ba GGO2.jpeg|Że co?! GGO3.jpg|Giń Ziemniaku! GGO4.jpg|Piję herbatkę barbażyńco... |-| IMFO= 1drftg.jpg|To nie ja 4_20121226193638.jpg|No eee yyyy, taaaaak Images_(4)sed.jpg|Strzałeczka! Ina1.jpg|Patrz! 640px-Nanobana-Kinako-nanobana-kinako-32757141-960-540.jpg|Yay!Powiedziałaś niapuuu 640px-Kinako_worried_InaDan_HQ.png|Nie... UnbenanntsaSA.jpg|Kana:Hej ty! Beta:Ha? Sdgfrgt.jpg|Dalej! Master Dragon! Aszdfg.jpg|Yyy eee yyy to nie tak jak myślisz Kinako_Casual_Clothes_CS_47_HQ.png|Ha? Kinako_CS_35_HQ.png|To będzie nasz sekret Kinako_demanding_Fei_CS_34_HQ.png|Ty będziesz moim rywalem! Kinako_France_Era_Clothing_CS_19_HQ.png|Maja? 640px-Kinako_unable_to_stop_InaDan_HQ.png|Pudło! 640px-Kinako_CS_37_HQ_scream.png|Dalej Dragonie pokaż im! Sedrfg.jpg|Poznajcie moc smoczego płomienia! Kinako_miximax_anime.jpg|Dragonie! Kinako_secreretly_listenting_CS_20_HQ.png|Boję się... Kinako's_debut_CS_18_HQ.png|Aj Aj kapitanie! Kinako's_Keshin_Armed_shoot_(CS_41_HQ).png|Ha! O8zqwCi.png|Niapu wygra ten mecz! Nanobana_CS_32_Hq.png|Co on robi? Nanobana_clearing_the_goal_CS.png|Akane: Wredny ziemniak! Dziecko: Nie! Akane NIE! Master_Dragon_watching_Kinako_sleeping.png|Dragon: Nie wolno ci się poddać Akane: Ay..Aye 3ghj.jpg|Damy radę Mochi_Mochi_Kinako_Mochi_CS_23_HQ_17.png|Ułaa Maxresdefaultdf.jpg|Aye! Dxghcj.jpg|Czuję to.. 15259_168479373310123_2063205120_n.jpg|Meia:Hihi Akane:Daria... FSZdgxf.png|Akane: Już dobrze Dragonie |-| SRO= Noire.png|Aye? Nairi2.jpg|Gdzie jesteś? Nairi3.png|Mozie być Nairi4.png|Łał, strój jeźdzca jest pro Nairi5.png|Daria: Właśnie, że tak! Alex: Łat? Nairi6.png|Won ziemniaku! Nairi7.jpg|Angel? Nairi8.jpg|Daria: Wcale tak! Alex: Nie! Nairi9.gif|Spokojnie Angel...znajdę cię Nairi9.jpg|Co jest? Nairi10.jpg|Ups?! Nairi12.jpg|Daria: Trzeba działać Alex: Yhym Nairi13.jpg|List? Nairi14.png|Cel... Nairi15.jpeg|Baka! Nairi16.jpg|To nie ja Nairi17.jpg|Czuję cię Angel... Nairi18.jpeg|Nie!!!! Nairi19.jpeg|Daria:Hahah Alex: Hmm, ale zie ziemniak? Nairi20.jpg|Wyjście jest tam Nairi21.png|Oddaj co nie twoje! Nairi22.jpg|FOur Godness Online? Nairi23.jpg|Zejdź mi z drogi Nairi24.jpeg|Nie powtórzę po raz drugi! Nairi25.jpg|Adios Nairi26.jpg|Alex: Co robisz Dariuś? Daria:Zabijam ziemniaki Nairi27.jpg|Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale nie waż się dotykać tych dzieci! Nairi28.jpg|Dobrze... Nairi29.jpg|To nie ma sensu Nairi30.jpg|Yaaaaaay! |-| FOTDG= Hayate_no_Gotoku!!_2nd_Season_-_24_-_Large_05.jpg|To nie jest moja babcia Hayate_no_Gotoku_Cuties_-_01_-_Large_17.jpg|Ohayo 640px-Hayate_movie_screenshot_312.jpg|Baka! 640px-Hayate_movie_screenshot_294.jpg|Puki jest we mnie iskra nadziei, będę walczyć Al1.jpg|Yyy? Al2.jpg|Hihi Al3.jpg|Wszystko dobrze? Al4.jpg|Nie kumam Al5.jpg|Coś nie tak z braciszkiem? Al6.jpg|Zło... Al7.jpg|P-Paweł?! Al8.jpg|Ahaaa? Al9.jpg|Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie! Al10.jpg|Tak, ona to zrobi Al12.jpg|Trzeba walczyć Al13.jpg|Aye Al14.jpg|No ba Al15.jpg|Zginiesz ziemniaku Al16.jpg|Fuuu Al17.png|Przysięgam na babcię! Al19.jpg|Jakiś problem? Al20.jpg|Hejooo Al21.jpg|Co się dzieje? Al22.jpg|Wiesz która godzina?! Al23.jpg|Won z mojego domu! Al24.jpg|CO?! Al25.jpg|Baka! Al26.jpg|To nie prawda |-| FOTDG2= Sora24.jpg|Strzałeczka! Sora1.jpg|Ja chcę! Sora2.jpg|Halooooooooo? S2.png|Aye! Sora3.jpg|Dziękuję Bethowen Sora4.jpg|Kochaaaaaam was zwierzaki! Sora5.jpg|Ohayo Maja! Sora6.jpg|Coś ty powiedział?! Sora8.jpg|Też cię kocham Sora9.jpg|Powiedzcie mi, po co ja się na to zgadzałam? Sora10.jpg|Gomenesai Sora11.jpg|Dam radę! Sora12.jpg|Yay! Sora13.jpg|Spoko, nie martw się Sora14.jpg|Jesteś pewny? Sora15.jpg|Rozumiem cię! Sora16.jpg|Baka. Sora17.jpg|Kto bahory malował po mojej twarzy?! Sora18.jpg|A co jak ich już nie zobaczymy? Sora19.jpg|Ohayo Sora20.jpg|Wcale nie! Sora21.jpg|Aye! Sora22.jpg|Chyba cię coś boli. Sora23.jpg|Natuś! Sora25.jpg|Łaaaaaał! Sora27.jpg|Damy rade! Sora28.jpg|Nuuudy Sora30.jpg|Wygraliśmy! Sora26.jpg|Mamy coś dla was! |-| BBO= HA1.jpg|Aye! HA2.jpg|No kto wygrał tę walkę? No jaaa HA4.jpg|Nudyyy HA6.jpg|Skup się... Ha8.jpg|Straciłam ją... Ha9.jpg|Zostawcie mnie! HA10.jpg|Zie matma? HA12.jpg|Najpierw zrobisz mi kolację HA13.jpg|Lisa! HA14.jpg|Puszczaj! HA19.jpg|Lisa wracaj! HA20.jpg|Gadaj ziemniaku! HA21.jpg|Tak to się robi frajerzy HA5.png|Odejdźdzcie! HA15.jpg|Nigdy... HA16.jpg|Moja mała Sky... HA17.jpg|To nie fer... HA18.jpg|To moja sprawa HA11.png|Odzyskam cię Werna, słyszysz?! HA7.png|Werna!!! HA3.jpg|Nie mów tak! HA22.png|To mój ziemniak! HA24.jpg|Niapu? HA25.jpg|Damy radę HA26.jpg|Lisy! HA27.jpg|Co sie dzieje? HA28.jpg|Oddawaj kase ziemniaku! HA29.jpg|Hej psiaku! HA30.jpg|Teraz gadać... kto tu zna się na ułamkach? LittleBusters-16-12-crying-Saigusa-Haruka.jpg|Nie patrz tak na mnie słyszysz? Puść mnie! |-| HLO= Aleahlo1.jpg|Kocham was Aleahlo2.jpg|Nie wiem Aleahlo3.jpg|Ohayo! Aleahlo4.png|Tuutaj Aleahlo5.jpg|Aye Aleahlo6.jpg|Jak tu cudnie Aleahlo7.jpg|Nie, nie znikaj jeszcze! Aleahlo8.jpg|Zaczekaj chwilę Aleahlo9.jpg|Nie wolno ci tak mówić! Aleahlo10.jpg|Adiś? Aleahlo11.jpg|Nie rozumiem Aleahlo12.jpg|To nie prawda Aleahlo13.jpg|Czy to nie dziwne? Aleahlo14.jpg|Giń ziemniaku Aleahlo15.jpg|Natuuuś! Aleahlo16.png|Oke, Maja Aleahlo17.jpg|Proszę Aleahlo19.jpg|Dlaczego? Aleahlo10.png|Hihi Aleahlo20.jpg|Nie denerwuj się Aleahlo22.jpg|Nie! Aleahlo24.jpg|Yhym Aleahlo23.jpg|Ha? Alexhlo16.png|Błagam, nie Alexhlo24.jpg|Luke? Alexhlo25.jpg|Nie wiem Alexhlo27.jpg|Gdzie jestem? Alexhlo30_(2).jpg|Baka! |-| WOVO= Aleawovo1.jpg| Masz z tym jakiś problem? Aleawovo2_(2).jpg|Hm? Aleawovo3.jpg|Baka! Aleawovo4.jpg|Tak to się robi! Aleawovo5.jpg|Wszystko potoczyło się inaczej... Aleawovo6.jpg|Yay! Jedzonko! Aleawovo7.jpg|Adiś! Aleawovo8.jpg|No chyba nie Aleawovo9.jpg|Ja, je chcę Aleawovo10.jpg|Yhy, a dziura zrobiła się sama? Aleawovo11.png|Hai Aleawovo12.jpg|Zapłacisz mi za to Aleawovo13.jpg|Gomenesai Aleawovo14.jpg|To jest mój plan Aleawovo15.jpg|Czyżbyś się bał? Aleawovo16.jpg|Nie rozumiem Aleawovo17.jpg|Luke? Aleawovo18.jpg|Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Aleawovo19.jpg|Mam pomysł Aleawovo20.jpg|Niaaaaaaaaa? Aleawovo21.jpg|Yaaaaaaaay! Aleawovo22.jpg|Tak, jadę na rowerze tyłem Aleawovo23.jpg|To, to nic to takie no, nic Aleawovo24.jpg|Ohayo! Aleawovo25.jpg|Właśnie ty Aleawovo26.jpg|To nie taaaak Aleawovo27.jpg|Chcę kaczkę! Aleawovo28.jpg|Boję się Aleawovo29.jpg|Pfy Aleawovo30.gif|Noi? |-| DMO= Aleadmo.jpg|Adiś? |-| Diamentowa Zbroja= Kuroyukihime21.jpg|Obiecuję Accel_World_-_18_-_Large_24.jpg|Kim oni są? Accel_World_-_02_-_Large_11.jpg|Zaufaj mi Accel_World_-_01_-_Large_26.jpg|Ale... Accel_World_24_Fuuko_Kurasaki,_Kuroyukihime.jpg|Już dobrze... nie płacz Kuroyukihime18.jpg|To dopiero początek Kuroyukihime19.jpg|Kuro wśród innych jeźdźców Kuroyukihime15.jpg|Dość! Kuroyukihime16.jpg|Spokojnie, nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić Kuroyukihime13.jpg|Nie mów tak Kuroyukihime12.jpg|F-Fury... Kuroyukihime11.jpg|Właśnie ty Kuroyukihime9.jpg|Aua... Kuroyukihime8.jpg|Ha? Kuroyukihime7.jpg|Czy to nie cudowne? Słońce wszędzie zachodzi tak samo. Kuroyukihime6.jpg|Plosiem o warkoczyka Kuroyukihime5.jpg|Baka Kuroyukihime's_virtual_character_design.png|Lisa... Accel-World.Black-Snow-Princess-Kuroyukihime-Black-Lotus.640x960-11.jpg|Myślisz? 800px-Accel_World_24_Megumi_Wakamiya,_Kuroyukihime.jpg|Tak, wiem że jej oczy płoną Kuroyukihime17.jpg|Aye? Kuroyukihime14.jpg|Fury! Kuroyukihime2.jpg|Gdzie jestem? Accel_World_-_20_-_Large_26.jpg|Po prostu za nim tęsknię Accel_World_02_-_00.jpg|Heh, aye! Accel-World-episode-1-screenshot-075.jpg|Masz z tym jakiś problem? Accel-World-episode-1-screenshot-063.jpg|Auaa Accel_World_-_24_-_Large_30.jpg|Wyrośnie z ciebie świetny gracz Accel-World-episode-1-screenshot-050.jpg|Ha! Accel_World_-_20_-_Large_27.jpg|Adiś... Accel_World_-_18_-_Large_23.jpg|Nie możesz się tak chować Lisa... musisz walczyć dalej. Dla niej. Accel-world-episode-3.jpg|Już lecę! |-| Cień Księżyca= Aleawbo1.jpg|Ohayo Aleadao2.jpg|To nie jest fer Aleadao3.png|Asunka-senpai! Aleadao4.png|No chyba ty Aleadao5.png|N.I.E Aleadao6.jpg|Ani kroku kotlecie! Aleadao7.png|Aye! Aleadao8.jpg|Przeliczyłaś się Aleadao9.jpg|Łaaa Aleadao10.jpg|Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o zwycięstwo Aleadao11.png|Chyba sobie kpisz Aleadao12.jpg|No ba Aleadao13.jpg|Mówiłeś coś? Aleadao14.png|Haaaaai Aleadao16.jpg|Twój krok będzie ostatnim Aleadao17.jpg|An gard Aleadao18.jpg|To nie wygląda dobrze Aleadao19.png|Auu... Aleadao20.jpg|Jakto? Aleadao21.jpg|Nie martw się tym.. ochronię cię Aleadao22.jpg|Zmierz się z kimś równym! Aleawbo23.png|Nasza wygrana to tylko kwestia czasu Aleadao24.jpg|Mhym Aleawbo25.jpg| A co ty zrobiłabyś na moim miejscu?! Aleawbo27.jpg|Gome... Aleawbo26.jpg|Baka! Aleawbo28.jpg|Alicja: Co ty tu robisz?! Alex: Sprawdzam czy żyjesz Aleawbo29.jpg|To znaczy być przyjacielem Aleawbo30.jpg|Nigdy tak się nie bałam! |-| Alfheim: Reactivation= Aleaar.jpg|No chodź! Aleaar2.jpg|yyy, co? Aleaar13.jpg|Czujesz to? Aleaar3.jpg|Uciekaj, baka! Aleaar3.png|Jabłuszko? Aleaar4.gif|Tak się to robi Aleaar9.jpg|Huehuehue Aleaar5.gif|Nie rozśmieszaj mnie Aleaar6.gif|Złaź z drogi Aleaar7.jpg|Jestem mrocznym elfem... Aleaar8.jpg|Nati? Siedzisz tam? Aleaar10.jpg|Zajmę się tym Aleaar11.jpg|Natuuuuś! Aleaar12.gif|Proszę..nie Aleaar14.jpg|Dlaczego nie rozumiesz? Aleaar15.png|Mam cię! Aleaar17.jpg|To ostatnia walka... Aleaar18.gif|Nie martw się, będzie dobrze Aleaar19.jpg|Zamknij się! Aleaar20.jpg|I co ty chcesz udowodnić? Aleaar21.jpg|Adiś? Aleaar22.jpg|Maja, nie Aleaar23.jpg|Widzisz? nauczyłam się Aleaar24.jpg|Nie mogę... Aleaar25.jpg|To nie moja babcia Aleaar26.jpg|Ha? Aleaar27.jpg|Kpisz sobie? Aleaar28.jpg|Baka Aleaar29.jpg|Tego szukałaś? Aleaar30.jpg|Zniszczę to... |-| Walka Dwóch Światów= Aleadao1.jpg|Zajmę się tym Aleack11.jpg|Yuki... Aleack19.jpg|Baka Aleack12.jpg|Ha?Arigato! Aleack2.jpg|Tato?! Aleack3.jpg|Wreszcie...jestem wolna Aleack4.jpg|Chodźcie ptaszki Aleack5.png|Auaaa Aleack6.jpg|Czy uda nam się wygrać wojnę? Aleack7.jpg|Ha? Aleack8.jpg|Wredny ziemniak Aleack9.jpg|Ufam ci Aleack10.jpg|Co do...? Aleack13.jpg|Co ty tu robisz? Aleack15.jpg|Chodź koteczku Aleack16.jpg|Hai Aleack17.jpg|Nie oddam ci mojego soczku Aleack18.jpg|Bay Aleack20.jpg|Gome Aleack21.jpg|Pomidor? Aleack22.jpg|Leć mała Aleack23.jpg|Wild Bestes Online? Aleack24.jpg|Jeszcze nie umarłam idioto Aleack25.jpg|To na pewno zauważą Aleack26.jpg|Ale.. ziemniak? Aleack27.jpg|L-Lisa? Aleawbo22.jpg|Łaaa, śnieg Aleawbo23.jpg|Zdechnij Aleawbo24.jpg|Alex i Nati Ciekawostki * Jej ulubionymi kolorami jest czerwień i biel. * Jej imię oznacza "Obrońca ludzi". * Uwielbia pianki. * W SAO ubierała się podobnie do Asuny. * Twórczyni nazwy drużyny w IMFO. * W dugim sezonie Fury of the Dragon God, z niewiadomych przyczyn, towarzyszył jej chomik. * Potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. * Uczyła Natalię jeździć konno. * Jej najlepsze przyjaciółki to Alex i Daria. * Jej brat to Patch. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:GGO Kategoria:WOVO Kategoria:Twórczość użytkowniczki Alexyy